


Brigadeiro

by Hieiandshino



Series: you let your body burn like never before [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Tommy/Kate week, Underage Drinking, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Jeez, you guys are making out in the middle of</i> Dog Cops. <i>On its series finale. If that ain’t love, I don’t know what it is.”</i></p>
<p>(Tommy/Kate week, Day Two: Domestic. Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brigadeiro

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel (all media types) does not belong to me.
> 
> This fanfic happens during the Marvel NOW! reboot, and is directly related to the _Young Avengers, Secret Avengers_ and _Hawkeye_ titles, though you don't need to be reading them to understand.
> 
> English isn’t my first language and this fanfic wasn’t revised by my beta. In other words: there will be mistakes.
> 
> This fanfic contains underage drinking, mentions of Dog Cops, Brazilian laws and [candies](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brigadeiro). Also, it is the final proof I can’t do domestic. Contains a misogynist joke that was made on purpose to irritate the other character, but, like the underage drinking, I do not agree with.

Today, they are taking the day off. Clint is on a mission and Kate has the key to his apartment, so she comes by after a ridiculous long mission with the Young Avengers to hide away from everyone and calls Tommy because she knows he is also free — he always texts Teddy or her to see if they want to do something together, and only them because he still doesn’t know how to deal with the Billy-out-of-retirement-thing. Tommy comes by an hour later, bringing food and booze and thanking the Brazilian gods because, there, one can drink after he is eighteen. “What the hell were you doing in Brazil anyway?” Kate asks, eyebrow arched in amusement and curiosity, but doesn’t say no to great food ( _and the fact that the Chinese food actually_ is _Chinese_ ) and alcohol.

“Enjoying the beaches.” Tommy replies, sitting on the couch and, after he settles down, he looks at her for a moment and wriggles his eyebrows a little. “ _And_ the bitches.”

Before Kate has the time to smack him for calling women he doesn’t even know — actually, women in general — of _bitches_ , Tommy starts laughing. “Oh, I knew you would get mad. Misogynist joke, but so worth it!”

Kate makes a face. “It’s not funny, Tommy.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” But, no, he really isn’t. Not because Tommy thinks it’s nice to call women like that; because he always wants to find new ways to push Kate’s buttons. And in case he goes too far, well, his codename isn’t Speed because it sounds cool.

“I’m not going to start a fight because you brought food and alcohol, but I won’t forget your little joke.” Kate points the chopsticks at him. “You and I are going to talk, mister.”

Tommy makes a face, but says nothing else since he gets distracted by the television: “Hey, is that _Dog Cops_?”

.

They start to drink after they see the entire season of _Dog Cops_ and after the food are over, and start watching all the romantic comedies on Clint’s Netflix. It’s so silly and ridiculous that they can’t watch without alcohol and, then, everything is funnier. At least for Kate, since Tommy can’t get drunk, and that’s when she realizes she can picture herself doing this every day. Not the whole ‘getting drunk on your mentor’s house while watching romantic comedies’ thing but the ‘spending a whole day with Tommy doing stupid things’ thing.

Tommy always knew how to read her, even if took a while for him to perfect the art or the fact that he doesn’t really know exactly what she really likes ( _like her favorite food or band or book, like Eli knows_ ), and when Kate told him to come by, he knew it was for a good reason. A very good reason.

A reason Kate does not remember right now thanks to the alcohol. It was, however, related to feeling tired and getting teleported to another dimension thanks to Billy and Loki. Before she can remember fully and regret pressing her mind to it, Tommy gets up and says he will make a Brazilian sweet called _Brigadeiro_.

.

In the end, the alcohol ends before the night starts and Tommy apparently did the sweet wrong, but it’s not half as bad as he said it was: it takes like coffee. And that’s great after drinking too much — sure, it was two bottles of vodka that Tommy helped finish.

Clint arrives a few hours later, sees them both on the floor of his living room, playing with Arrow and still watching stupid movies, and asks what the hell they are doing there.

“We are taking the day off. Shouldn’t you be on a mission?” Kate asks, her voice a little slurred.

Clint frowns. “I was. For five days. You were the one who was missing for almost three weeks.”

Kate frowns and decides that she will never _ever_ let Billy and Loki play ‘Let’s do magic together’ again. Thank God she isn’t the leader of the Young Avengers anymore. “Well, too bad. We are on your apartment and you can’t do anything about it.”

Clint lifts an eyebrow and then notices the bottles of alcohol around them. “I’m pretty sure I can call the police. Two teenagers, doing underage drinking, broke into my apartment, stole my Netflix password — that I’m pretty sure I didn’t give it to you, Kate, since even me don’t know it —, and made… What is this?” He points at the pan in the middle of them.

“Brigadeiro.” Tommy says and starts playing again with Arrow. “It’s Brazilian.” He adds suddenly, beaming at the dog as if Arrow is some kind of toy. “Like the booze we drank, so we didn’t exactly buy it here. So the rules don’t apply! Also, I burned your pansorry.”

Clint lifts an eyebrow and ignores the fact his best pan is now ruined. “You two still drank on American sole. It’s enough, isn’t it?” And yet, all he does is sit on the floor with them, pat the dog and take Tommy’s spoon to taste the sweet. Kate laughs at the fact they just shared a kiss, and decides she can’t drink that much; it makes her twice as silly and she tries her harder _to not be silly_. “It tastes like coffee.” Clint notes, surprised, and Tommy looks at him for a moment, waiting for another comment about their underage drinking. However, Clint is too cool and too tired for this right now, so he sighs and says: “It tastes like coffee. I’m so forgiving you two now.”

There is a few seconds of silence where Tommy is trying to comprehend he just got away from a lecture about responsibility, underage drinking and American laws because of the brigadeiro he did it wrong and that now tastes like coffee. When he does, Tommy says: “Kate, can I _marry_ your mentor?”

“Nope. Pretty sure your uncle already did it.”

Clint chokes while eating the brigadeiro on his spoon. Tommy looks at the man and then nods, very serious. “Well, that explains a lot.”

Kate smiles. It really does.

.

In the end, it becomes some sort of tradition. Clint does not let they drink anymore but there is _Dog Cops_ , bad movies and Tommy learning how to make a perfect brigadeiro, so he doesn’t really complain much about Kate and Tommy occupying his apartment and ruining his pans.

When Tommy succeeds, and the candy tastes like something made on Heaven, Kate kisses him, three months and seven domestic dates on Clint’s apartment later. They don’t remember there is a third person on the living room ( _and a dog_ ) until Clint remarks, probably smirking: “Jeez, you guys are making out in the middle of _Dog Cops_. On its series finale. If that ain’t love, I don’t know what it is.”

Well, Kate always liked Tommy a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t believe Tommy is a misogynist. I do believe, however, he is a jerk that makes some jokes to push people’s buttons. It normally gives people the wrong impression of him. Also, I made it because the sound of both words are almost the same and I think Tommy would be dying to say something like this to someone. Kate, ever the feminist, was just a plus.
> 
>  [Requests open](http://nightmareduringxmas.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
